White Ice Dragon
White ice dragons are closely related to the more aloof black ice dragons. Slightly more friendly, these pale dragons do not mind the company of magi and often seek it out. When socializing, they curl up tightly and watch the proceedings with slitted eyes. It is a bit unnerving, as you know the intelligent beasts understand every word you are saying, and are filing it all away for future use. When bored with the company of humans, hatchlings will go and practice their magic, showing off for each other. They do not share the same devastating power as their darker cousins, but possess the odd ability of transfiguration – the ability to change their shape at will. They can shift into large piles of snow and back again in the blink of the eye, making them ideal spies. Though this power also makes it rather easy for these dragons to fit into small spaces in search of rare items, they use it mostly to eavesdrop. Dragons are extremely secretive creatures, and they love to find out all they can. Because one is never sure whether a pile of snow is a white ice dragon or not, people tend to watch their tongues. In the Arkene, where these draconians are most at home, the people are rather superstitious regarding them. If it is a perfectly clear day and a pile of snow blows, the people will quickly stop talking and retreat into their homes. Watching from their windows, they will sometimes see the swirling snow reanimate itself into the shape of a dragon. This dragon will paw at the ground, sulking, before bunching its powerful feet under its body and springing into the air, its huge wings easily bearing it in flight. As soon as the creature is gone and the snow has settled, the people will go about their day once more, having eluded a white ice dragon intent on playing a prank. Egg The bitter cold of this egg penetrates even the heaviest of clothing. Hatchling It is both amusing and wondrous to startle a white ice hatchling. They will dissolve in an instant, their body falling into a thousand snowflakes and sometimes a few icicles. The wind will scatter the pieces, and there is quickly nothing left where the little one stood. Once it is clear that there is no danger present, the white hatchling will convert back to its true form, snow gathering and swirling together. Not surprisingly, they don't particularly like being frightened, and will chatter at you angrily before storming away. Though they have tender feelings, they don't mind annoying their human companions. White ice dragon hatchlings will sneak into their magi's rooms, their mere presence extinguishing your fire, and sneak into bed with them for the rest of the night. While the little one may enjoy this and view it as bonding, the humans are left lying awake, the icy hide of a little one pressed against them and with no fire for warmth. It is jokingly remarked that this is how warming spells came to exist in the first place. Adult One can know when a small ice dragon hatchling is becoming an adult, for the little one begins to move from their magi's rooms to their own cave, which they build themselves. These caves are deep below the earth, and are specially created to be perfectly frigid. Adults decorate these caves obsessively, finding any bright, glittery objects and stashing them away. While other dragons are attracted to rare metals and bright colored objects, white ice dragons collect only the most pure, white treasures. Magi rarely venture into these caves, as dragons are very protective of their lairs. These caves are not suited for humans, anyway; a few minutes inside of one will have you almost paralyzed from the cold. While these caverns are freezing, they are less so during the warmer months, making ice dragons somewhat uncomfortable. Adult snow dragons do not do well with warmth, and leave as spring begins to show. They leave The Keep to escape the heat of the summer, returning to their homelands to mingle with the wild dragons. There they will create new caves and relax while waiting for fall to come once again. Hatchlings are left behind at The Keep, where they move into the now empty caverns of the adults. Only fully grown dragons undertake the journey to the north, for the smaller dragons are still too small and busy bonding with their magi. As soon as they are able, though, the hatchlings excitedly embark, anxious to see the frozen lands of their ancestors. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 171 * Obtained from the 'Donation Shop''' for 3 (December 2010) * Released: December 1, 2010 * Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Dragons Category:Ice